Despite advances in technology, automated configuration of multiple computer servers to redundantly provide computer services poses many challenging problems. Computer services can be provided by software installed on computer servers. Configuring a service to operate on a single computer server can be a relatively easy task. However, configuring a service to operate redundantly across multiple servers can be challenging.
Configuring a service to operate redundantly across multiple servers may require a complex configuration. For example, configuring such a service can require different configuration settings on different servers so that the services operate efficiently and consistently. A user installing and configuring the service may not have the knowledge or expertise to configure such a service correctly.
Configuring a service to operate redundantly across multiple servers can also require significant time and effort. For example, a user may have to spend time researching specific configuration options to determine the correct settings for the specific situation. In addition, the user may have to go to each server and manually enter configuration settings. This process can be time consuming and prone to errors.
Therefore, there exists ample room for improvement in technologies related to automated configuration of multiple computer servers to redundantly provide computer services.